1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise apparatus, and particularly to an arm and leg exercising machine for providing a cardiovascular workout regimen for upper and lower body extremities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical and physiological professionals are essentially in complete agreement that many of the health problems prevalent in the modern world are related to lack of exercise. Hypertension, diabetes, high blood cholesterol, etc. are conditions that could be minimized or eliminated by following regular cardiovascular and muscle toning exercise regimens. Some of the benefits of regular cardiovascular exercise are that it allows the body to efficiently oxidize fats and carbohydrates, increases the ability to utilize glucose, lowers blood pressure and increases lung capacity. Among the benefits of muscle toning exercises are agility maintenance for the aging body, weight maintenance or loss, and the reduction of the incidence of the ubiquitous lower back pain. It is obvious that there are many other benefits that arise from regular exercise.
There are generally four types of combination cardiovascular and muscle toning exercise machines in the market place today, namely, the treadmill, the stationary bike, the rowing machine, and the elliptical machine. While all of the above-named machines generally function to offer cardiovascular exercise that targets specific muscle groups, none is seen to offer a regimen that provides options of a full body workout, a lower body workout, or an upper body workout. Thus, an arm and leg-exercising machine solving the aforementioned problems is desired.